


Years, Rain

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Prompt Words: years, rain
Relationships: Richard Hammond/James May
Kudos: 14





	Years, Rain

To James, it seemed as if had been raining for years. His front garden had become a small pond, and he couldn't remember when there had last been a sunny day.

There was no sign of it letting up any time soon, either, so when Richard called him up asking if he wanted to spend the weekend in France, he jumped at the chance.

Beautiful, James thought, as they stepped off of the plane and onto sunny tarmac. Beside him, Richard had his arms spread, closed eyes facing up at the sky.

Truly, truly, beautiful, thought James, admiring the sight.


End file.
